Coincidence Is It
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: COMPLETED! This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. The awayuki family except himeno, leafe knights except hayate, and takako want himeno and hayate together. but everything would look coincidences for himeno and hayate. please r&r TO BE RETYPED
1. Chapter 1

'Coincidence Is It'

Chapter I: The Plan

It was a normal day. For Hayate and Himeno that is.

As they walked in the Awayuki gardens, a secret meeting is being held in the dining room of the mansion.

'Before this meeting begins, is anyone here against Himeno-Hayate pairing?' Kaoru asked rather formally or seriously.

'No one.' Everyone said in unison as they raised their right hand.

In a split second, everyone's eyes fell on Mayune.

'Wh-why are you looking at me like that?' she said, her voice stuttered a bit cause the eyeing she's receiving.

'You see…' Kei started.

'You always play prank jokes on Himeno.' Everyone said in unison again.

'I just want her to be happy…' Mayune said.

Everyone was in shock.

'Mayune? Himeno? Happy?' these thoughts wandered in everyone's minds.

They smiled then drank some tea/water that has been served.

'while she can! Just wait for my other plans. Mwahahahaha!' Mayune suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone's jaw dropped then gave out a heavy sigh.

'W-well we can't help it. As long as she doesn't mess up, everything will be fine… I guess.' Natsue said.

Everyone nodded as Mayune still continued her so-called 'evil laugh'

'Okay. Let's really start. Any ideas?' Kaoru asked.

'I do! I do!' Goh suddenly exclaimed.

'What is your idea?' Kaoru asked.

'Why not set them up on a date to where I work. Great don't you think? Right?'

Everyone stayed quiet. They really didn't like the idea. Maybe the fact that it was too… plain?

'Dumb! You just like to do it there so that you could earn more money! And even if that's not true, the idea is still oh so dumb.' Mannen said.

The group was shocked. They knew that something bad was about to happen.

'You brat!' Goh exclaimed then started to punch Mannen on the head.

Mannen hit back too.

Until the both of them rose from their seats to continue the fight.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

'Okay. Again, who has an idea?' Kaoru stated.

After the said statement, no one has responded.

Meaning, no one has a good idea.

Silence was all over.

'I have an idea.' Mawata said as she stood.

Hearing this, Mannen and Goh stopped fighting.

Mawata whispered her plan to the group.

Everyone nodded as a sign of agreement.

Author's Notes: Okay guys, I know that some or rather most of you have read this. But I retyped this cause of the wrong grammar and a lot of typos. I hope that this'll somehow be better.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pretear Fanfiction

"Coincidence Is It"

disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

* * *

Chapter II: The Start of Coincidences

It was the morning after Kaoru and the others talked about the plan. Himeno got up and got ready for breakfast. Mayune set another trap for Himeno so that the plan will work. As usual Himeno fell for it. "Well, well, Himeno how is your morning? mwahahaha" Mayune laughed evilly. "I'm fine" Himeno said with a fake smile cause she doesnt want Mayune to make her morning bad. Soon the two went to the dining room to eat breakfast as they give glares to each other. Then Kaoru started, "Himeno... " "Yes?" Himeno asked.

Kaoru's flashback

"We will go on a trip. Tell Himeno that it is a celebration for her victory. The Leafe knights are coming too. Oh don't forget Takako. We will arrive at a island. In that island we will be stranded and split up. Himeno and Hayate will be left alone. The trip will be tomorrow. For today we will be very busy. I will keep Himeno busy while Sasame and Takako will keep Hayate busy. (this is only a part of Mawata's plan... find out later the other parts)

End of flashback

"We will be going on a trip. Its a celebration for you..." Kaoru continued. "A trip?! For me?! Oh my gosh! I dont know what to say." Himeno said. "So are you coming or what" Kaoru asked. "Of course I'm coming. You can't go there without me." Himeno said. "Ok. By the way the leafe knights and Takako are coming too. I wasnt able to inform Hayate so just do it for me. " Kaoru said. "Oh ok then.. " Himeno said. "I wonder. How come dad didnt manage to tell Hayate. Hayate is always around. And the leafe knights, they seldom come here." Himeno said in her mind. "Well I will be doing something. See you" Kaoru said. "Ok then dad. And dad, thank you" Himeno said and smiled. "Darling I will help you." Natsue followed. "Tanaka! Whats my schedule today?" Mayune called and left. "Seems everyone is busy... but on a second thought, Mawata isn't. " Himeno thought. "Himeno. Would you like to hang out?" Mawata asked. "I would love to. But I just have to see Hayate. I need to inform him about the trip. Would you like to come with me?" Himeno said. "No thanks. I'll just get ready. Meet me in my room. " Mawata said. "Oh ok then.l" Himeno said and left.

Hayate was standing in the place where they first met. He was remembering things. Himeno was running and screaming "Hayate! Hayate!" Hayate blushed just seeing her pretear calling him.

"Hajime, start the camera!" Mannen whispered.

Mannen's flashback

"Your job is to catch on camera Himeno and Hayate's meeting at the place where you first met Himeno. Catch everything. The others will also use that camera so take care of it." Mawata said to the three little kids.

End of flashback

"Shin have you set up the trap?" Mannen asked. "Yes!" Shin answered. " Well here she comes. Get ready" Mannen said. Himeno was running and didnt really mind her surroundings. And she fell for the trap of the three. She tripped. Earlier, Hayate saw what would happen so he quickly came to Himeno and catched her. He was able to catch her. "A--are you ok?" Hayate asked. "Yes. Thank you." Himeno answered. Now they realize their position. Himeno was on top of Hayate "Argghhh! I'm sorry." Himeno got off of him then blushed. "No its alright." Hayate also blushed. "Oh by the way, dad was planning on a trip, and the trip is for me, and its for our victory, and the lother eafe knights and takako are there, and I was hoping if you could come." Himeno said as her face turned redder. "Ok I'll come" Hayate answered. "Really! Oh thank you!" Himeno said as he held Hayate's hands and hugged him. Realizing what she did, she quickly moved and said "Sorry again. By the way its tomorrow. Dont be late. I need to go now, Mawata and I will go somewhere." "Ok then. " Hayate said.

"Cut! Did you capture it all? " Mannen asked Hajime. "Yes." Hajime answered. "Does that mean that our work is done?" Shin asked. "Yes. We're done for now. The next will already be in the island. I think" Mannen said.

"Mawata are you ready now?" Himeno asked while knocking on Mawata's room. "Yes, well lets' go" Mawata said while opening her door. Himeno nodded.

* * *

Author's notes: I don't know if this is short but i'm contented with it... I'll work on the other one... fast


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

disclaimer: I dont own pretear, but I wish I do own it... XD

animeaddict787: Thanks for the review and thank you for reading my story. Sorry it took long to update.

* * *

A Pretear Fanfiction

"Coincidence Is It"

Chapter III: A Busy Day

Hayate was still standing where Himeno left him. Then suddenly... "Hayate..." someone called. He looked back and saw Sasame and Takako calling and waving at him. "Oh its you. So how have you been?" Hayate greeted and asked. "We're doing fine. Anyway, the one we saw running was Himeno right?" Sasame said. "Yes... by the way, why are you here? Is it for the trip?" Hayate said. "Well not really." Takako said. "You see Hayate, we want to ask a favor..." Sasame said. "A favor?"

"So Mawata, what would you like to do today?" Himeno started. "Well remember what we did last time? I really thought that it was a great day, so I wanted to do the same." Mawata said then smiled. "Well, come on, let';s have fun!!" Himeno said cheerfully. "Yeah!" Mawata said.

"Takako and I are going to buy a gift for Himeno" Sasame started. "It's a gift for all that she has done for us. I know that this is nothing compared to her kindness to us, but it's the least we can do." Takako continued. "So why are you coming to me?" Hayate asked. "Well we thougt that you are the closest one to Himeno, so... would you help us get a gift for her?" Takako asked. "Waah!! Me? What came to you, to tell that I'm the closest to her!? Why not her family? Whatever happens I wont do it" Hayate exclaimed while blushing. "I guess we have no other choice. I wonder what Himeno will think after hearing how she was revived? What do you think Hayate?" Sasame said and smiled. "A-ahh... alright alright. I'll help you." Hayate said irritated. "Thank you." Takako said.

Himeno noticed Mawata always looking at her watch the whole time. "Mawata, do you need to do something? I've noticed you've been looking at your watch a lot." Himeno said concerned.

Mawata's flashback:

"Sasame, Takako, when you shop with Hayate, at 11:00 make sure to go to the restaurant. Just make any excuse." Mawata told Takako and Sasame. "Ok leave it to us" Sasame said.

End of flashback

"You see, there's an eat all you can at a nearby restaurant, I just dont wanna be late. I know that you would like there, their food is really good." Mawata said with a fake smile. "What!? An eat all you can. Why didn't you tell me, come one let's go we will be late!" Himeno exclaimed then dragged Mawata to the restaurant.

"Hayate, thank you for coming with us today. Anyway would you like to eat now?" Sasame said. "No thanks I-" he was cut off by Takako dragging him. "I'll take you to a great restaurant. There's an eat all you can there at this time.

"There it is!" Mawata said. The two then entered the restaurant. "Himeno, I reserved a table for us. It's table number 8. Table for two. Ok. Anyway, I'll just use the restroom. I also ordered for the two of us, everything's paid already." Mawata said then left. "Wow! Everything is really prepared." Himeno said.

Takako, Sasame and Hayate entered the restaurant. "Wait here first, I'll check if the restaurant is full. " Sasame said then left. He went under Himeno's table and slowly let the fork fall for Himeno to pick it up. Sasame hid it where Himeno would take maybe a couple of minutes to find it. "Oh... the fork" Himeno said. She then went under after Sasame got out. "You can go in now. It's table number 8. Anyway I'll just talk to the waiter." Sasame said. "Hayate go on now, I'll just use the restroom" Takako said.

Hayate then sat on the chair. "There I found it. How come it's there, it just fell, I should have found it fast. Jeez" Himeno said then sat on her chair. Then ... she pointed on the man infront of her, Hayate did so too at the same time. "Y-you?" the both said in unison.

Author's notes: Well that's about it. Sorry if it took long even though I promised it to be fast.. Anyway, I'll write the next one too.


	4. Chapter 4

A Pretear Fanfiction

"Coincidence Is It"

disclaimer: I still don't own Pretear...

Chapter IV: A Date...?

Takako and Mawata met at the restroom. "So did everything went well?" Mawata asked. "I think so. Sasame was able to hide Himeno, without Himeno knowing it." Takako replied. "Good! Now, the hard part of the plan is next. We have to act. Oh by the way, did you bring it?" Mawata said. "Yup! I didn't forget it" Takako answered.

"H-Hayate? What are you doing here? Don't tell me, your still following me." Himeno said. "What are you talking about Tulip-head. Following you?" Hayate said. "I told you not to call me Tulip-head!!" Himeno exclaimed.

"Go Takako! You can do it." Mawata said. Takako nodded and headed to the table. "Oh my, Oh my" Takako said. The two stopped arguing and looked at her. "Hayate, you didn't tell me that you had a date with Himeno." Takako said. "What?? A date with the little tulip-head. Hayate exclaimed. Himeno was about to burst in anger. "Hayate, are you dating Himeno?" Sasame followed. Hayate banged his head on the table. Sasame and Takako laughed. "Well if you're not dating, why are you ina table for two?" Takako asked.

The two we're thinking of an excuse then "You see, Mawata and I were--" Himeno was cut off. "Himeno! Sorry if I took long." Mawata said while heading to the table. "Mawata there you are!" Himeno said.

"Oh what is this! You are dating with Hayate??" Mawata said. Himeno and Hayate fell at the floor. "Not you too" Himeno said.

"Anyway Himeno, I'm sorry but I need to go now. Dad told me something. Sorry gotta go now" Mawata said and ran. "Awww... what'll I do now." Himeno said. "Himeno that's ok just continue your date with Hayate" Sasame teased.

Himeno was about to tell Takako and Sasame that she'll have to leave, but she saw the two dating at the other table. She sighed. "H-Himeno?" Hayate called and blushed. "Hmmm?" Himeno said. "Ughhh.. uhmmm.. Well since.. uhmm we're here, everything is paid, the table is reserved, uhmmmm let's you know" Hayate said still blushing. "Just go straight to the point" Himeno yelled. "W-Why don't we go o-on a d--d--dddd" Hayate trembling. "D.. what?" Himeno said. "D--date" Hayate was able to say it. Himeno was shocked. "You're asking me on a date?" Himeno asked. "Does it look like that I'm kidding?!" Hayate exclaimed and still blushing. "A date with Hayate?" Himeno said in her mind.

"Uhmmmm.. alright. I don't have anything to do." Himeno said then blushed. The two were silent for a while. Then "Here's your order ma'am and sir. A lot of food was on the table. Himeno was drooling all over. She then started devouring the food infront of her. Hayate sighed. "Why did I even fall in love with her? What did I just say love! What's happening to me. Am I really in love with her?" Hayate thought. Himeno looked at him and gave her sweet smile. Hayate blushed. "Now I know. I'm really in love with her." Hayate thought and smiled.

"Will you eat that?" Himeno asked. "Here it's yours." Hayate said. "Thank you" Himeno said and devoured again what Hayate gave her. "Whatever Tulip-head" Hayate said. Himeno stopped, and punched Hayate. "I told you not to call me that!" Himeno exclaimed. She walked out of the restaurant dragging Hayate. "I wonder what will we do in this date?" Himenos thought.

Takako and Sasame followed. "You may turn if off for now Takako" Sasame said. The two were filming Hayate and Himeno all the time.

Author's notes: There it is! I wonder what will happen on their date. Actually I know, but you dont. hehe XD


	5. Chapter 5

A Pretear Fanfiction

"Coincidence Is It"

* * *

Chapter V: So Close

"Takako, turn it on now." Sasame said as they arrived at the video game store.

"What are we doing here?" Hayate said irritated. "Can't you see, we're here because we will play." Himeno said cheerfully. "Play video games? That's for little girls like you. I'll leave now." Hayate said and started walking. "Oh I see. I should have known. You don't want here because you're already old. Maybe you're back will hurt if we play here." Himeno said while giggling evily. "W--what?! Me? Old? Come on let's play that stupid game!" Hayate said and held Himeno's hand dragging her to the store.

The two played almost all the games there. At first, Hayate loses to Himeno, but as they play, he becames familiar with the games and started to get better. The two really enjoyed the games. "Hayate, let's go there!" Himeno said and dragged Hayate. They went on the photo boot. Himeno held Hayate's arm. Hayate was really blushing. He tried to get Himeno off, so Himeno got out of balance. Hayate caught her. Their position was; Hayate is holding Himeno's shoulders and their faces we're too close to each other. That position appeared on the picture. When they looked at it, they both blushed.

"It's really fun to film this two." Takako said. "Yup! You're right" Sasame answered.

The two then walked to the beach to end their day. "I suddenly remembered the time when Hayate hugged me here." Himeno thought. Himeno was blushing. "H-hayate." Himeno called. Hayate looked at her. "Thank you for this day. You see, everybody is pretty busy today so, I really didn't have anyone to talk to. I'm glad that you're with me today." She said then smiled. Hayate blushed and looked away. "It's nothing. I... also... had fun" Hayate said now looking at her. "H-himeno" Hayate called. Hayate started to lean forward. "What's with me? I want to kiss her" Hayate thought. Himeno closed her eyes. "What's this? My eyelids feel heavy." Himeno thought. Hayate was about to kiss her but... "Waaahhhh!" Someone shouted. The two stopped and looked where the sound came from. "Yayoi?" Himeno said. "Himeno! Now I know. The two of you started to go out. But, your parents are against this so you ran away with him. Now, he is proposing to you here in the beach and you will be husband and wife and then--" Yayoi was cut off. "Yayoi! It's not really like that." Himeno said. While the Himeno and Yayoi talked. Hayate was there standing in the same spot. "I was about to kiss her, awake. That was so close." Hayate thought as he placed his to fingers on his lips.

"Oh come on. If Yayoi didn't show up, they must have kissed." Takako said. "It's alright because if they kissed today, our other plans might not work." Sasame said. "Well I guess you're right." Takako said and turned off the camera.

* * *

Author's notes: That was so close! Well now I'll upload the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A Pretear Fanfiction

"Coincidence Is It"

disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Mr. Tanaka's cousin , I don't know if he is real.

* * *

Chapter VI: The Trip

Himeno's alarm clock is ringing. "Uhmmm" Himeno moaned as she start to wake up. "Morning already?" Himeno said. She looked at the alarm clock, what it's 6:45! Father said that I should get ready before 7:00!" Himeno rushed and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and fixed her hair. "I slept late because I had to pack my things. It's Hayate's fault, we ended our date a little late. A date with Hayate... now I just remembered, he was about to kiss me before Yayoi appeared... " Himeno said and she placed her to fingers on her lips and blushed. She was interrupted by the sound of the car, Mr. Tanaka preparing it.

"I can't be left behind by a trip for me!!" Himeno ran and ran. "I can't be late. I can't be late. I ca-- aahhhh" Himeno ran so fast that she bumped to someone. "Ouch!" She said. "Hey I think I bumped someone." She thought.

"Not again.Tulip-head, get off!" the man under her said. "Not again, this happened yesterday and now. It's so embarassing!" She thought as she got off, but she wanted to forget about what happened so "It's your fault! You are carelessly standing there! You should mind your surroundings! And I told you not to call me Tulip-head hmmpf!" She said. "I'm walking because your dad told me to." Hayate said. "What do you mean dad told you to? Stop making excuses!" She said back. "Fine! Think whatever you want to think, but your dad told me to wake you up because, we will leave you behind." Hayate said. "Oh yeah! The trip. Come on let's go!" Himeno said as he rushed and pulled Hayate to the door.

"Hahahaha. It's really nice to film this two." Kaoru said as he turn off the camera. "Wait, why are they rushing again? Oh yeah, if I don't run now, I will be left behind!!" So Kaoru rushed and followed the two.

Mr. Tanaka then brought them to the airport. "Mr. Tanaka, I'm entrusting our household to you, please take care of it while we're on the trip." Natsue said. "Yes ma'am! I, Tanaka, will do my very best" Mr. Tanaka assured.

They entered the plane. The plane consists of two seats per column. Natsue sat beside Kaoru, Mawata beside Mayune, Goh beside Mannen, Takako beside Sasame, Shin beside Hajime and Kei sat beside a stranger. "I wonder who will sit beside me. I wonder if it's one of the three kids? Maybe no. What about Mawata? Mawata is the only one I can think of." Himeno thought. As she looked for a sit, the only vacant seat is a seat beside Hayate. Kaoru is infront that sit. "Himeno, I believe that sit isn't taken. I know Hayate won't mind if you sit beside him. Right?" Kaoru said to the two. Hayate nodded so Himeno took the sit.

The plane has been flying for about an hour. "Dad, where are we going? How long will it take?" Himeno asked Kaoru. "You'll see." He said. Himeno pouted a bit. Since she wasn't able to do anything. She fell asleep. She was in a deep sleep. Hayate wasn't looking, so Natsue did her job. Natsue tapped lightly Himeno so that Himeno would lean on Hayate. The plan worked.

Himeno was now leaning on Hayate. Hayate didn't know what to do. He can't place Himeno properly cause she might wake. So he just let Himeno lean on him. A few moments later, he was asleep too. He also fell on a deep sleep, his head leaned on Himeno's head a bit.

The two were on a deep sleep, leaning on each other. Goh, who was beside Himeno on the other column, had a great view of the two. So he took the video camera and filmed it. He also took the other camera to take a picture of the two.

When Himeno woke, she felt she was leaning on someone and that someone is also leaning on her. She looked to that person a little bit not to wake that someone. What she saw was a peaceful Hayate. As if he was having a pleasant dream. She didn't want to wake him up, but he did, and they stared at each other. "I'm sorry if I woke you up" Himeno said as she looked away. "It's ok. It's no big deal" Hayate said as he place his hands on his forehead. The two we're blushing and looking away at each other.

Just a few hours after that, they landed on their destination. As Himeno walk down, the sun's rays welcomed her. As she looked at the surroundings, what she saw was like a paradise island. It was a small island but it really is a wonder. As she stepped on the white sand. She hugged her dad. "Dad thank you! This really is a great place. I didn't expect to be here" Himeno said cheerfully. Everyone smiled.

A small bald guy approached them. Everyone's jaw dropped. "I-is that you Mr. Tanaka?" Himeno said. "Yes how did you know? I've never seen you before. Are you my fans?" he said. Everyone felt uneasy. "N-no. Actually we're just on a trip. And a guy that looks exactly like you works for us." Natsue said. "Hmmm.. a guy that looks exactly like me. Oh!! could it be?" He said. "Could it be?" everyone said in unison. " I think it's my cousin. He and I always write to each other. He said that he has been serving the Awayuki family for many years. So are you the Awayuki family?" he said. Natsue nodded. "Then you will have a special treatment in this island." he said.

Mawata called the others to discuss what should happen. "Guys, you already know what to do right?" Mawata said. Everyone nodded. "Now everything starts here." Mawata said and smiled.

* * *

Author's notes: waah! everything will start now. haha I'm so excited to upload the next chapter! XD


	7. Chapter 7

A Pretear Fanfiction

"Coincidence Is It"

disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Mr. Tanaka's cousin. I don't know if he exists.

* * *

Chapter VII: "The Island Part 1"

Mr. Tanaka's cousin (with also the name of Tanaka) lead Himeno and the others to the place where they will be staying. When they arrived. Himeno was shocked. The place where they will stay was identical to the mansion where they lived. "D-dad? How come it looks exactly the same?" Himeno asked her dad. "Natsue, what's this?" He told Natsue. "Hmmm.. you see Mr. Tanaka was the one who designed our house. So, Mr. Tanaka (Mr. Tanaka's cousin) are you the one who designed this? " Natsue asked. "Yes. My cousin and I helped each other to design this." He said. "Well Himeno, that answers you question." Natsue said.

All of them entered the said house. They went to their rooms... "Waaahhh! The rooms are not enough for us! It looked big outside but, inside, the rooms aren't enough." Himeno said. "Hmmm, then why don't we do a draw. Whoever draws the same numbers will share rooms." Kei said. Mawata prepared two boxes. One box contains only the number 2 (Let's call it box A). The other box contains all numbers except 2(Lets call it box B). Kei let Hayate draw on box A so he got 2. Kei let Himeno draw next so she got 2 too. "K-kei! There must be a mistake. Does that mean that Hayate and I have to share rooms?!" Himeno exclaimed. "Yeah! Who would even wanna share rooms with Tulip-head?" Hayate followed. " What did you say?" Himeno said. " You heard it Tu-lip-head" Hayate followed. While the two are arguing, Kei replace box A with box B. "Well I'll let others draw to prove you that there's no mistake." Kei said. Everyone have drawn. The ones that will be sharing room would be Himeno and Hayate, Natsue and Kaoru and Sasame and Takako. The others will have their own room.

"Hey! How come it's like this?" Himeno said getting everyone's attention. "What is it Himeno?" Goh asked. "Look at it. Dad and Mom will be sharing a room. That's reasonable. Sasame and Takako will too. That is also reasonable right Sasame and Takako?" Himeno said. This made Sasame and Takako blush. "So what's your point?" Takako said changing the subject. "If Hayate and I will be sharing a room, it would be unreasonable right?" Himeno said. No one agreed with her. "Himeno, none agreed, so it means that it is reasonable." Mawata said and everyone nodded. "But but but" Himeno said. "Himeno, its alright there is nothing wrong sharing a room with Hayate. You're not going to do anything bad right?" Kaoru teased. "Of course not!!" Hayate and Himeno said in unison with crimson red faces.

Dinner was already finished. Himeno started to take a walk during the night. Hayate was sitting beside the seashore. Himeno came face to face with him. Himeno sitted beside Hayate. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Himeno asked. "No" Hayate simply answered. "The moon sure is beautiful" Himeno started. "Yeah." Hayate said. Silence came. Hayate still wanted to talk to her but ran out of ideas.

While the two sat there, Kei was taping them with the video camera. "Come on Hayate. What are you doing?" Kei thought. Kei gave the signal to Mawata.

Mawata ran to Mr. Tanaka (Mr. Tanaka's cousin) "Mr. Tanaka, I would like to ask for a favor" Mawata said.

Silence was still within the two. Himeno was spaced out because of the silence. Then suddenly... "Ahhh! Ahhh! What's that!! Ahhh!" Himeno shouted which caught Hayate's attention. It was a crab that Mr. Tanaka (Mr. Tanaka's cousin) placed beside Himeno which Mawata asked for. Himeno was hugging Hayate due to shock.

She realized what she did so she was going to get out of the position but Hayate stopped her. She was shocked more. "Wha-wha?" Himeno said. "Himeno, remember when we we're at the beach yesterday?" Hayate asked as he started to blush. "Y-yeah?" Himeno said. "Before Yayoi came I was gonna tell you something important." Hayate said now looking away. "What is it?" Himeno asked. "I- I .. Himeno I- I... I... Lo..."

* * *

Author's notes: A stupid cliffhanger right? Will Hayate say it? Please wait for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A Pretear Fanfiction

"Coincidence Is It"

disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

chapter VIII: The Island Part 2

* * *

luna-moongoddess: thank you for reading and leaving a review. sorry it took long. bows

Omnicat: i really thank you for your suggestion. i really dont like reading , i just like making stories so i'll try your suggestions. thank you again! bows

* * *

"I lo.. lo... I lo.. ahh!" Hayate can't continue what he wanted to say. Hayate is being crazy. He is running around the spot where he sat. Himeno was just popping a lot of question marks from her head.

"Mawata, it seems like Hayate is trying to confess. I think its a good thing for us. Our work will be lesser. Don't you think?" Kei said.

"I can see that. Still, I don't think it's such a good idea." Mawata said.

"How come?" he asked.

"Don't you think it would be boring if Hayate confesses just like that?" she asked.

"Well it doesn't matter if it's boring. As long as they're together." he said.

"Well you're wrong.Everyone will think the same way I do. Well I can't do anything about this so you're the one who would do something about this." Mawata said

"Huh? What do you mean? Me?" Kei asked.

"Just go there and stop Hayate before he haves the courage to confess." Mawata said.

"What do you mean? Hey! I can't do this by myself!" he said but his eyes popped out cause Mawata together with the camera is out of his sight. "What will I do now? If I don't do anything.. those guys.."

Kei's imagination...

"You messed up my plans!" Mawata was huge and looking very furious.

"It's all because of you everything is so boring! Now I won't be able to give Himeno my best trap"Mayune was huge and furious too.

"How can we thank her for all that she did to us!" Sasame and Takako was looking furious too.

Shin and Hajime we're crying. "We hate you Kei!"

"You wasted our efforts." Goh said.

"It would have been nice if Hayate and Himeno's love story was not so boring like that. It's your fault" Mannen said.

"We're disappointed. Maybe we shouldn't have taken you to this island if we know this would happen." Natsue and Kaoru said.

End of his imagination.

* * *

"Hayate. It's kinda late. I'm kinda sleepy. Maybe you can say what you wanted to say tomorrow." Himeno said as she stood up.

Hayate grabbed her arm. "Alright, I'll say it. It's just for a second or two or three." Hayate said.

"How come he looks so desperate or serious?" Himeno taught.

"Oh no. I'm doomed. I can't think of anything. I'm dead." Kei took a glance at Himeno and Hayate. He saw Hayate holding Himeno's arm. So he thought that Hayate confessed already.

"No!!" Kei shouted enough for the whole island to here. After he shouted he fainted because of his imagination.

* * *

"Did you here that?" Himeno said. Then she ran away from Hayate.

"Wait!" Hayate said but it seems that Himeno didn't here him. Hayate was stuck at his spot. He's like a statue, extending his hand and saying wait.

"Kei, Kei! Wake up!" Himeno trying to wake Kei. "Hayate! What are you doing there! Come on and help me out!" Himeno said calling him, but Hayate didn't answer.

"Hayate? Hayate? Hayate!!" Himeno continued as she gets irritated. "What the heck is happening here?!" Himeno shouted.

* * *

"Himeno. Breakfast is ready. Mr. Tanaka (Mr. Tanaka's cousin) prepared it especially for you. Remember this is a celebration for you." Kaoru said waking Himeno.

"Himeno?" Kaoru said. Now, he walked towards Himeno's bed. He started shaking her. "Himeno..." He said.

"Oh dad it's you" Himeno said.

Kaoru ran away from the bed. "Wh-what happened to you?!" he said as his voice shaked.

"What do you mean?" Himeno asked.

"It's like you didn't have enough sleep. You look like... a monster!" he said then he ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Himeno thought. Then she went inside her bathroom and looked at the mirror. "Waahhhh!" Himeno shouted.

* * *

"Mayune dear, did you set another trap for Himeno?" Natsue asked.

"Yes I did, but the trap is here beside me. She's still in her room. I wonder why." Mayune said.

"Kaoru dear. Do you know what happened?" Natsue asked Kaoru.

"I don't" Kaoru said. "Looks like she already saw it."

* * *

"What happened? How come I have eyebags." Himeno said. "Wait, I remember now. I was going nuts last night until midnight. Why wont I be nuts? Kei was there lying like he was in trauma. Then Hayate was like a man who was burried under the snow for a week. I was going crazy trying to wake them, but at the end, nothing happened." Himeno thought then she sighed.

After Himeno fixed herself, she rushed downstairs to eat her breakfast.

"Good morning everyone!" Himeno said to everyone.

"Eh? Where are the Leafe Knights and Takako?" Himeno asked.

"They ahh... ughh what was it Natsue dear?" Kaoru said.

"Ahh.. they went somewhere.. I dont know where." Natsue said.

"Wait that reminds me, what happened to Kei and Hayate?" Himeno thought. Himeno quickly ate her breakfast in a bite.

"I need to go. Thanks for breakfast! Bye!" Himeno said then ran out.

* * *

Himeno went to the spot where she left Hayate and Kei. "Hmmm.. let me see. Where are they?" Himeno said.

She saw something green standing on Hayate's spot. "What's that?" Himeno thought. So she went closer to the figure.

"Waah! OMG! It's a seaweed monster! Ahhhh!" Himeno shouted. "Wait! Or is it?!" Himeno said again.

She went closer then tried to remove all the seaweeds. "Hey it's Hayate! How come the seaweed got to him? He's tall, the tide didn't even go high" Himeno thought.

* * *

"Kei! Kei! Wake up! Your job isn't finish yet." Mawata waked Kei.

"Ah.. What?" Kei said just waking up.

"You need to call Hajime. Remember?" Mawata reminded

"Oh yeah. I need to go!" Kei said going away.

* * *

"Hajime. Come with me. It's your turn." Kei said.

"Okey. I'll do my best." Hajime said.

* * *

"Hayate! Hayate! Hayate!" Himeno still trying to wake Hayate.

Himeno went closer to Hayate's face then, "I didn't know Hayate looked better when you look at him closer. Oh yeah, I never had the chance to look at him close like this. Wait, close? "

Himeno went away immediately realizing the distance between them.

* * *

"Himeno and Hayate sure looks great together." Kei said while taping the two.

"Hajime, you know what to do right. Do it when I give you the signal." Kei told Hajime.

"Yes!" Hajime said.

* * *

Himeno was walking back and forth thinking of something to wake Hayate, but she tripped. She found herself hugging Hayate.

* * *

"Now that wasn't expected. Did Mawata plan that?" Kei asked.

"Uhmm. I dont think so." Hajime replied.

"Oh well, let's just say that the "High Above" is on our side."

Hajime nodded.

* * *

"What's up Tulip-headed?" Hayate said.

"Waah... ah! Hayate!" Himeno is now furious and embarassed at the same time. She now gave Hayate and uppercut sending him a bit away in the woods of the island.

"I told you not to call me that! Oh my gosh! Hayate! Wait! I'm sorry!" Himeno yelled then followed where Hayate flew away.

* * *

"That wasn't expected too, but the plan can still be accomplished." Kei said.

"Uhmm.. Kei, I think you should call Miss Mawata." Hajime suggested.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. I'll call her now." Kei said then started his call.

* * *

"Mawata, there's a slight difference from your plan." Kei said.

"What?" Mawata asked.

"Himeno tripped, then accidentally hugged Hayate. Hayate woke up then called Himeno "Tulip-head" then Himeno gave him an uppercut. Hayate flew from the impact. Now, Himeno is following him. We're also following them." Kei explained.

"It's ok. It's no problem. Just let Hajime do his job to bring them to the cave." Mawata said.

"Ok, I understand, but what's up with the cave?" Kei asked.

"You'll find out. Anyway, as they enter the cave, there's no need to use that video camera." Mawata said.

"Ok then." Kei said ending their conversation.

* * *

"Hajime you can start now." Kei said giving Hajime the signal.

Hajime used his powers. It was now raining hard.

* * *

"There's Hayate! Not again, he fainted." Himeno said and now she's kinda carrying him.

"We need to stay in a place that's dry. Oh Mawata told me something." Himeno remembered as her flashback starts.

Himeno's flashback:

"Himeno." Mawata called.

"Oh Mawata. Something wrong?" Himeno said.

"You going out?" Mawata asked.

"Uhmm. Yeah kinda. Why?" Himeno said.

"They said that it's gonna rain today. If you can't make it here, there's a cave in the woods." Mawata said.

"Uhmmm. How did you know that?" Himeno asked.

"Remember, this island is for your celebration, so we checked this out and we found a cave." Mawata said.

"Oh I see. Anyway, thanks." Himeno said then ran out.

End of flashback.

* * *

"If Mawata is telling the truth, it should be around here somewhere. I think that's it." Himeno said.

* * *

"Hajime just keep controlling the rain. You can do it. Our job is almost done." Kei said.

"Ok, but what happens now?" Hajime asked.

"Let's just watch. Mawata is up to something with that cave." Kei said and turned the video camera off.

* * *

"This is really it. It's the cave that Mawata's talking about." Himeno said as she bringing Hayate, entered the cave.

* * *

Author's notes: It's a cliffhanger again! What do you think will happen to Himeno and Hayate in the cave? Just be patient for the next chapter! See yah, and continue reading my story


	9. Chapter 9

A Pretear Fanfiction

"Coincidence Is It"

disclaimer: I don't own Pretear (except Mr. Tanaka's cousin, which I just made up and I dont know if he really existed)

* * *

Chapter IX: The Cave

Mawata's phone rang. "Yes?" Mawata answered

"Mawata, I'm just wondering why did you stop us from using the camera? And how long will Hajime use his power. I mean he's not yet that strong to use his powers long." Kei said worried.

"Just call me if Hajime can't hang on. Mr. Tanaka (cousin) is providing us with fake rain. So don't worry about it." Mawata said.

"What about the cave?" Kei asked.

"Well, you see that cave is..." (you'll find out later or next tym)

* * *

"Ah. He's so heavy. I mean, he's so tall and he has muscles and... " Himeno blushing a bit.

"What am I thinking? I can't think about that now. I need to collect firewood." Himeno said then ran out of the cave.

* * *

"Ah. My jaw hurts." Hayate said as he woke up on a leaf of a banana tree with a bonfire near him.

"Oh I see your awake." someone said.

"Tulip-head?" Hayate wondered.

"Do you want your jaw to break into small tiny pieces?" Himeno said with eyes darkened and the firewood that she's holding broke, followed up by a fake and creepy smile which makes it scarier.

"Uhmmm. Anyway, why are we in a cave?" Hayate said trying to change the topic.

"Can't you see or hear that it's raining hard outside! And you can't fool me by changing the topic." Himeno said still angry.

"Ughh. Ok." Hayate said quite nervous.

* * *

"Uhmm Kei, I think I can't hold it." Hajime said.

"Alright then. Don't worry you did well." Kei said to the boy.

Kei called Mawata. "Mawata, Hajime can't hold it anymore." Kei said.

"Alright you can let him rest now, and proceed to the resthouse." Mawata said.

"Alright." Kei said.

As the two finished their conversation in the phone, the rain stopped and Hajime fell asleep.

* * *

"Er.. anyway, look, the rain stopped." Hayate said.

"Are you trying to fool me again?!" Himeno said furiously.

"No! I'm telling the truth listen and look!" Hayate trying to calm Himeno and protect himself.

* * *

"Mr. Tanaka (cousin) please use the machine now." Mawata yelled.

"Yes Miss." Mr. Tanaka (cousin) said and turned it on.

Then an artificial rain poured and it was harder than before.

* * *

Himeno then looked outside the cave and listened. She heard a strong pour of rain and saw the sky was dark.

"So, this is what you call nice weather huh?" Himeno said, with a creepier smile on her face.

"Ugh. Have you heard of change of weather?" Hayate still trying to protect himself.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Hayate shouted.

"That's just right for you!" Himeno said while cleaning her hands from dust.

* * *

"Poor Hayate... We pity you." Kaoru, Natsue, Mayune, Mawata, Kei, Goh, Hajime, Mannen, Shin, Sasame and Takako said in unison and they gave a salute.

* * *

Author's notes: Wow! Another chapter published! Oh yeah, here's a question for you. "How did Mawata and the others know what happened to Hayate if they are in the rest house and it's really far from the cave?" That's the cliffhanger. Please be patient for the next chapter. thank you


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

A Pretear Fanfiction

"Coincidence Is It."

disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

* * *

matured: thanks for reading it. here's the next and last chapter bows

luna-moongoddess: thank you for supporting my story.

* * *

Chapter X (Last Chapter): I Love You

* * *

Kei: Mawata, now since this is the last chapter, will you now tell the readers about the cave.

Mawata: Ok then. The cave is not just an ordinary cave. Inside this, there are a lot of hidden cameras there in different angles so Himeno and Hayate can't hide anything

Kei: Now, here's what's happening in the cave. Enjoy!

* * *

"I think this is my chance to tell him how I feel." Himeno thought.

Hayate is facing Himeno with his back pretending that he's still unconscious because he is embarassed. Just because he can't say his feelings to Himeno, a lot happened. "I love you. Those are the words that I can't tell her. I can easily say Tulip-head but what about I love you Himeno. I love her face, her smile, her scent, everything. I love her. So why can't I say it?" These thoughts played around Hayate's mind over and over again.

"Hayate?" Himeno said. Hayate didn't answer.

"Hayate, I know you're awake. So there's no need to pretend." Himeno said. Still, Hayate didn't give an answer.

"Hayate, it's alright if you don't wanna turn around but just listen to what I'll say. I wanted to tell you this a long time. Hayate, I love you." Himeno said putting all her feelings in those words.

Hayate's eyes widened then he stood and quickly faced her.

"I thought that you we're a cold and insensitive person at first. But I got the chance to know you. You we're the exact opposite of what I thought you were. I always admired your strength, your look, your courage, everything. You're the one who revived me with a kiss when we finally defeated Saihi. You protected me. I know that I'am just a friend to you. I just want to express-- " she was cut off.

"I love you." Hayate said blushing and not looking straight at Himeno. "At the end she's the one who confessed to me" Hayate thought

"I also admired you. I expected that you won't accept the job to be a Pretear. Risking your own life. I mean your just a girl. You can do a lot of things but accepting the job of protecting everyone. I admired you. At first I thought you we're just an annoying brat. But I'm wrong." Hayate said.

"Hayate..." Himenos said as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

Himeno then placed her palms on Hayate's cheeks and forced him to face her. "Hayate, I love you." then Himeno kissed Hayate quickly on the lips.

"Woah! Wh-what's that for?!" Hayate exclaimed with face crimson red.

"Oh come on. I'm officially your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. I've been dying to do that for a long time." Himeno said then smiled and winked.

The two just laughed and hugged each other.

* * *

Then, a tv screen appeared before them.

"Coincidence Is It -- a documentary film by: Mawata, Mayune, Kaoru, Natsue, Sasame, Kei, Mannen, Goh, Hajime, Shin and Takako. With the help of Tanaka cousins. Starring Himeno and Hayate." it said.

After seeing this their jaw dropped.

Then clips of them from the day when Himeno informed Hayate about the trip to the mall to the airplane until their confessions in the cave we're shown and compiled.

After the clip, a letter was tied to the screen.

_Dear Himeno and Hayate, the film that you just watched is now distributed to different parts of Tokyo. We hope you enjoyed this project of ours. Thank you. Mawata and others._

It said in the letter.

"Hayate, to the rest house!" Himeno said then Hayate nodded.

The two ran to the rest house to start a war with Mawata and the others.

* * *

THE END!!

Author's notes: thank you to all of you that read and supported my story. there's a sequel to this and i'll do my best to make the story better. thank you again!


End file.
